


Raising Lilo

by ashleybenlove



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: David had known the Pelekai family for years, and so considered them like family. After the death of Nani and Lilo’s parents, he wanted to be their family.





	Raising Lilo

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Lilo & Stitch Fluff   
> I want David and Nani's life looking after Lilo. Maybe them going to the beach or something as a family. I just wanted adorable fluff really badly, please."

David had known the Pelekai family for years, and so considered them like family. After the death of Nani and Lilo’s parents, he wanted to be their family; be Lilo’s father, or rather a father figure, because Nani had realized at some point that she could never perfectly replace their mother, and he, having respected Mr. Pelekai a great deal, could never replace him. He just wanted the young girl to have some semblance of parental guardianship in her life, having had her parents taken from her so early in her life, and being part of her and Nani’s lives, whether just being a family friend or more. So, he had ended up being part of their lives, with eventually marrying Nani, and they raised Lilo together. And rather successfully he might add.

They visited her beloved deceased idol’s home at least once while on the mainland States. They had a plethora of happy beach times through her childhood: surfing, swimming, tanning, making sandcastles, having shaved ice, helping Stitch with his aquaphobia, indulging Lilo’s love of photography and obsession with photographing fat persons, and laughing and enjoying each other’s company. They even enjoyed watching movies and reading books with her, finding that this fostered her imagination even further (Harry Potter did a great job!) He and Nani tried to help her with her homework when needed through her years at school. 

And they felt like her proud parents when she graduated high school.


End file.
